My Sweetest Downfall
by Mairu and Kururi
Summary: After Sasori's death, Deidara feels empty and broken. Yet, with the most expected person's help, he tries to move on and fall in love with someone else. Frequent mentions of Sasori/Deidara. T for character violence, sexual flashbacks, and self mutilation. (Was a story, now a one shot until further notice)


**A/N: I was inspired… This is an after-death fic (after Sasori dies) so it will be very depressing. It is also a song fic (Samson, by Regina Spektor) so yeah. Not a very interesting AN.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or Naruto. If I did, this song would be in the anime, and the Akatsuki would be a big bundle of homo.**

Deidara stared. His blue gaze never wavered from the once-white blanket in the middle of the cave. Now dyed an ugly shade of red, it looked a funeral shroud. Of course, maybe that is what it was. However, it was not an emblem of bravery or courage. It was a sign of weakness. It was a sign of the death of a comrade. It was the sign of a now-broken heart.

The form underneath the blanket did not look like a body. It looked like a mass of limbs, gleaming with a coat of fresh paint, a red paint. A clump of red hair also stuck out, looking slightly like a dark mass of gore, matted with its own shade of crimson. Deidara remembered running his fingers through that hair, enjoy its soft quality, how it curled around his fingers. It was always warm, almost begging him to keep his hand there.

"Sasori…" Deidara whispered, blinking back the mist that stabbed at his eyelids. At that moment, all of the people in the cave turned to look at him. Itachi and Kakuzu sat near the blanket, medical supplies surrounding them. Most of them were opened or over turned, obviously empty. Itachi only glanced in Deidara's direction, his body quaking. No matter the hatred Itachi held for him, he would never insult Deidara after something like this.

Kakuzu gestured for Hidan to get Deidara out of there, but Deidara saw the gesture. Before the violet-eyed man could stop him, Deidara ran forward, to the red blanket. To the stench of blood and hospitals. To his sweetest downfall.

As he reached it, Itachi reached out to him, grabbing his waist and pulling him from the body. Deidara grasped at the blanket, pulling it back just enough to expose the beautiful face he used to love staring at. His- no, _its_ –eyes were blank, almost empty. The lips were relaxed, not pulled taut into a frown or smirk. Its eyebrows were not furrowed, trying to understand another confusing statement from a favored blonde man that time was once wasted with so often.

Before he could control it, Deidara's frame was cracked by a sob. This sob was almost like a marble hitting a row of dominos he spent so long building. He knew that if he did not grab the marble before it hit the rest of the dominos, his entire collection would be gone and he would need to start building again. Yet, his other option would be to watch as the dominos fall and to start again with a new sense of purpose.

Deidara collapsed in on himself, his structure now weak and damaged. The only thing he could say was a name that now burnt his tongue and left a bitter taste in his mouth. Although, like a cup of coffee, he went back to it, he repeated it. "Sasori…" he moaned with each sob, holding himself, trying to imitate the way his love used to hold him.

A pair of warm arms embraced Deidara, allowing him to fall back into the owner. Behind damp lashes, Deidara could make out a pale body, someone with beautiful black eyes. Uncaring, Deidara continued to shake, sobbing and shrieking into the cool cloth of a cloak. "Please don't leave me alone…" he began to sob, begging Sasori to return to him. Because, what was life without the one you loved?

"No one is going to leave you…" a voice whispered into his ear, a hand dancing down his back. Deidara shook his head, looking up into Itachi's eyes. "Sasori left… He is not allowed to do that, right? He needs to come back…" Deidara moaned, denying what Itachi was saying.

Itachi shook his head, his black following him. The dark tresses curled around his cheeks, damp from Deidara's tears. "No, he can't leave. And he won't. Do you know why?" Itachi questioned, as if he was questioning a child. Deidara shook his head, deflated and lacking life. "Because you loved him. Because you never gave up on him. Not once."

The idea was new. Yes, Deidara never gave up on Sasori, but that was because there was nothing to give up on. He was perfect in every way. Had he been human, Deidara would have believed him to be otherworldly. Deidara knew there were a million of secrets Sasori kept hidden about himself, secrets he believed he had time to figure out.

_"Beneath these sheets of paper lie my truths. One day, I might let you read them… That is, if you don't act like a brat."_

Something gripped at Deidara's heart. Had it been during a fight, he would have believed someone had punched a hole through his chest and had stolen the beating organ from his chest.

"Are you feeling it?" Itachi asked. "I still don't understand why they call it a broken heart. Everything else feels like it is broken too. But your heart will hurt the most."

Deidara almost started crying again. Almost. "Why are you being so nice?" he snapped, trying to fall back into character. Itachi shook his head, almost mocking him. "I remember having a little brother. You look just like him right now. Well, in certain aspects. Those pouting lips," Itachi poked at his protruding, bottom lip, "And those watery eyes," his black nail traced Deidara's damp lash-line.

Deidara smacked away Itachi's hand, glaring. "That makes for a really touching story and all, but I don't care. I have to go…." His voice trailed off, his throat aching. His hand ran through his bangs and he turned away.

**A/N: I think this is pretty impressive for the first chapter. This is only going to be a four shot, so don't expect much out of this, m'kay? It'll be finished by the end of the week, because I have exams tomorrow and it's a half day (thank god) and since I'm not in English two and Biology until next semester, I don't have to go to school until next Tuesday. So, expect a lot of crying/angsty Deidara and dead/flashbacking Sasori.**


End file.
